The Heroine Without a Name
by KAISER AUTHOR-SAN III
Summary: While taking a simple stroll around the palace, Euphemia stumbles upon the dying body of an unknown person. The person would have been normally executed, but was spared and sent to the hospital. While being treated, it is revealed they're a woman with no memory of who she is exactly. Who is she? What was she doing? How did she get here? Where is she from?
1. Amnesia

**((A/N: Hello. Let me be the first to say that I ship Cornelia and Guilford as much as the next person within this fandom, but...I like him a lot too and he fits into the type of guys that I somehow seem to fall for within every anime I watch. But I much prefer inserting an OC and after careful planning and making sure I don't make a complete idiot of myself, I did a lot of research and made a lot of things for my OC, including a knightmare. Yep. I thought it would be interesting to do and I wanted to do something different from the stories that have inspired me. I can't really be sure if my OC will be well received, but might as well give it a shot. ಠ_ಠ**

 **While looking over the Code Geass fanfiction list and all that, I barely found any fanfictions with Guilford and so I thought, "Hey, why not make a fanfiction with an oc then? You're young." And that's what happened.**

 **I literally came up with the idea of this story in the shower. (the theory of your best ideas coming from when you're showering is true.)**

 **By the way, I rushed in the end. I'm very sorry. And please forgive me if I have made any mistakes. I welcome any corrections you throw at me.**

 **Please enjoy the story everyone.))**

 _ **CHAPTER I | Amnesia**_

* * *

To most people, the sky's the limit. To those that love aviation, the sky is home. - Anonymous

* * *

The shining blue light and something that glowed red was all that they had saw and remembered before they encountered a field of flowers or at least that's what they had thought it was since their weak grip took hold of some of the flowers around them. Through their blurred vision, thanks to the blood dripping down into their eyes, burning away their eyesight for a while. They had heard birds chirping and had felt the breeze move along from the west that day. It was a matter of time before someone were to discover them - it just didn't occur to them that they were in a section of a palace in a nation that was a very strange to them. As a matter of fact, they have no way of knowing where in the world they are. The wounded person was surrounded by some splatter of blood and some belonging of theirs that may have come with them. Soon, the sharp pain in their eyes were too much and had decided to close their eyes, not really knowing that in just a few moments they would pass out again right before someone would come walking through where they were.

It had only started in a simple stroll, to take in the view that her now departed older brother had seen before he had been killed by someone. No one knows of the culprit or his identity since he revealed himself to the public, lifting the suspicion of Suzaku Kururugi, a Japanese male now turned to an Honorary Britannian soldier. Princess Euphemia had stayed behind at the palace to see all that Clovis had been doing in the arts. All that he had drawn before were so lovely and even now, the paintings on the walls were oh so beautiful. Meanwhile, her older sister, Cornelia, had been preoccupied in eliminating the terrorist groups roaming around Area 11. The two sisters were sent here to become the new viceroys - the oldest dealing with the political and military events while the youngest was giving the duties of attending the public events and being a public figure for the Britannians and the Honorary Britannians that had given up their name of being called Japanese. The pinkette was enamored by the flowers, especially the gardenias that she stopped to look at them. They were all in a pure color of white, no pigment of any other color that it might even rival the snow once compared with each other. Her blue eyes looked at each flower until there was one gardenia that had been stained with a few droplets of crimson blood.

Euphemia had become curious and pressed her way towards the flower, examining it and then looked to her right to see another gardenia that was stained with even more blood. Soon, it had only begun a trail of stained gardenias that formed into a small pool of blood on the ground. The pool just then led to the still unconscious body of the person, their clothing very unusual to the Britannian princess on as they had gotten a closer look at the body. She noticed the light caramel colored hair of the person and saw that there were a few injuries on their person, or at visible to the eye, blood gushing out from their legs and arms and some cuts on their face. They seemed to have quite handsome if it weren't for the cuts, their soft and short tassels of hair hovered over their forehead and covered some bits of their eyes.

She could faintly hear a small gasp of this persona and when she touched their cheek, she knew instantly this person was alive. Kneeling over them, she tried to get them to wake up.

"C-can you hear me?! Are you alright?! Oh please wake up! Guards!"

While she was running toward the guards that ran to her side to see what was wrong, only for her to run back at the dying body of what appeared to be a male person. They were getting ready to finish the job until Euphemia stood in front of them.

"You will not harm this man! What he needs is help! Call over a doctor!" She demanded and the guards were debating what to do. While doing so, the person laying on the floor didn't wish to open their eyes, but they did hear people talking. They had heard it all and didn't really bother getting themselves up, especially since they couldn't feel their leg and their arms was only able to lift itself some bit. Their head was throbbing and pain was rushing through their entire body; the pain flowing through their entire body as time passed on more. Soon enough, they had felt being lifted and heard people muttering about them. Some of the comments were not very nice and they wouldn't be doing such things if it weren't for the princess that they were protecting currently.

"What will Princess Cornelia say?" They said and put the unknown person within a stretcher that would be on its way to the hospital. A hospital that has sworn to secrecy about this incident and then moved quickly toward the hospital.

While the ambulance was taking the mysterious person toward the hospital, well on its way, Princess Cornelia had just started to return from her campaign with her faithful Royal Guard: her knight Gilbert G.P Guilford and General Andreas Dalton. Returning to the palace, they were surprised that there were servants scurrying around the place after they had disassembled a little group that were whispering amongst themselves. It even went down to the royal guards that stayed put, rifles in hand.

"Do a full search of the palace. They're might be more hostiles." They had said quickly and at this, Cornelia jumped into action, asking questions.

"What on earth happened here?!" She asked to one of officers, who stopped just in time and bowed.

"Earlier this morning, Princess Euphemia had stumbled upon a possible terrorist. She had requested them to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible."

Silence.

Utter silence was all that it had been in the hall as Cornelia frowned and rushed to find Euphemia, who was walking to her new room to change since her dress was covered in blood from the wounded stranger. Euphemia looked over at the end of the hall and saw her sister rushing over to her, clearly about to panic over the blood stained on her dress.

"Sister..you're back.."

"What happened?!" Euphemia flinched slightly at the tone of her older sister's voice.

"They were hurt!"

"Who is 'they'?"

"H-he never told me his name. He was unconscious and it was wrong for the guards to decide to kill him when he hasn't said anything to defend himself. That's why I sent him to the hospital in hope that when he heals, we'll ask him."

And so, the four Britannians were on their way to the hospital the mysterious stranger was being treated at. There was a wave of silence, Euphemia being the only one to decide to lighten up the mood, which seemed to have worked for a while. She was worried about the supposed man since he had lost a lot of blood while in the flower bed.

' _Just what happened to him if he was injured that badly._ ' Euphemia thought to herself, barely noticing that they had arrived at the hospital.

* * *

The repeating beeping of the machines seemed to be the only thing that the violet eyed doctor seemed to hear, except from his writing and a bit of cleaning up he had to do, as he tended to his newest patient. Upon taking a glance at the person, he knew that they were not around from here.

' _EU perhaps? No...last I've heard, their uniforms don't look that...and definitely not from the Chinese federation...she doesn't look like an eleven either..._ ' The man thought to himself. That's right; this mysterious stranger was not a man, but a woman. And the doctor was impressed that the woman was still able to make her heart beat like normal when she lost a great amount of her blood. Normally, people would have died from such loss of blood.

"But then again, I don't get normal patients in the first place." He chuckled to himself as he finished up with patching up one of the wounds and looked at the resting figure of the woman with a very strange uniform on. It may have been torn in some places, but it was still a uniform nonetheless and the most important part of the person was that their name tag was there.

"Lt. Anselm..."

He would have continued to finish his sentence if one of the nurses did not come into the room along with four other people. His lips formed a small curve from each end, glancing from the corner from his eye to see who they were.

"Nurse...even if the military or the imperial family came in here, they shouldn't be allowed to enter like this while I'm still treating a patient." The doctor smiled at the group, asking the nurse to take over in stitching sound wounds and called for another to clean up the blood. He saw their faces, the looks they wore when they saw the unconscious person in front of them.

"You were just in time to send her here. Any longer and maybe she would have had a tougher chance of survival."

Euphemia seemed to have been the first one to say or done anything when the bespectacled violet eyed doctor shared the status of the person's health.

"Wait...' _She_ '? That person wasn't a man?"

"I'm afraid not. Come, take a look for yourself." The doctor said, moving aside and let the four Britannians see the unconscious body of the woman. Euphemia gasped when she noticed that it was indeed a woman.

Cornelia watched with the stoic expression she was known to make, but underneath such an expression, mostly her body language, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her other two companions weren't better off. Dalton looked closely at her wounds, some seemed to have been inflicted by someone else and the others were caused by maybe a weapon or some kind of machine. He had seen his fair share of battle wounds from former comrades and commanders, but to cause so much damage on one person? It seemed like they wanted her dead.

Guilford, standing beside Cornelia, looked away briefly, looking again to be sure that it was real.

"I'm more impressed by the fact that she was able to still be alive."

"Who is she then?" Cornelia asked, snapping out of her anger. The doctor, better known as Charles Xavier, looked at the deep violet haired woman.

"A Lieutenant Anselm...at least that's what it said on this name tag of hers on her uniform. Her first name is not written anywhere else. I made sure." Xavier said.

"Lieutenant..? So she's in the military?" Guilford asked.

"It would appear so." Again, another wave of silence occurred before Xavier spoke again.

"I'll keep you all updated on her condition."

* * *

Weeks had passed, three at least, since the arrival of this Lieutenant Anselm. Still asleep, she was closely monitored by the staff of the hospital, all seeming to have some sort of softspot for the so-called lieutenant. Hardly anyone visited the young woman, young obviously being from the range of early or mid twenties. The only other people besides the hospital staff were the four britannians that went to see her earlier that month. Euphemia was the one that visited her the most; talking to her at some points to ease the silence.

Others seemed to think that this was a coma that the brunette was in, but to her, it may have been just a small nap since her body was weak and needed some energy back. It must be a lot of energy since she was asleep for nearly three weeks.

Silence was in the room as brunettes eyes opened slowly, making his eyes focus on anything really. No one was in the room at the moment, for if they did, they would have noticed their rose colored eyes looking at the window to the side, seeing the blue sky and feel the warmth from the were in that position for a while, not bothering to turn their head to anything and only looked out the window like it was the only entertainment that was provided for her. And she was enjoying the precious gift so it seemed since she didn't even notice the footsteps or the person that belonged to them as they walked into the room and were stunned at the brunettes figure watching the window with their eyes open and were almost in awe about the color of her eyes. Anselm, taking her eyes off the window, she turned her head to see Euphemia with her hands occupied in holding a bouquet of flowers for the bedridden woman. The two stared at each other for a while until Euphemia broke into a smile, quickly running toward the brunettes side and clasped her hand as gently as possible without hurting her.

"I'm so glad...I'm so glad you're okay, Anselm!" Euphemia cried, looking up again to Anselm getting a clear view of her face as she winced when the pinkette grasped her face since her face was tender.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry! I was overwhelmed when I saw you were awake now! You were in a coma for three weeks!" Euphemia exclaimed to which the brunette looked at her with a confused expression.

"Three week coma?"

"You're awake now though! This is great!"

The rose colored eyed girl was silent, her posture fixing itself as she tried to sit up, which worried the pinkette since the brunette didn't seem to noticed that her arms, legs and every other body part of theirs were injured greatly. Euphemia, soon after the brunette, stepped out of the room to call Xavier over again and to get the Viceroy down here. It really didn't take long for the supposed Viceroy to get here. The brunette was looking down at her lap with her fingers laced together as best as they could without injuring them even more. Soon, Anselm heard more footsteps and whisked her head over again to see a woman of power so to speak. To her, she was a woman of power. And behind her were two of her most trusted of the Royal Guard, one of them being her Knight.

"You're awake." Cornelia said, walking toward her bedside to get a clear view of the stranger that happened to appear in the palace. She wanted questions to be answered and she needed them now.

"Now, I need you to enlighten us. Would it be alright to ask you a few questions?" She asked as she leaned over to the bedridden girl. Speaking of the bedridden girl, she nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't see the problem in that. In return, I'd like to ask you all questions too."

"Right. First off, do you remember your name?"

The brunette looked flabbergasted for a minute, going into the back of her thoughts to see if there was anything that popped up; her mouth trying to form words.

"...A-Anselm. That's what you were calling me...so that must be who I am." She said, looking at Euphemia.

"Do you have a first name? Do you remember it?"

"I don't recall..."

"Alright. Do you know where you are?"

The brunette looked at the five, her rose colored eyes scanning their movements and looked out the window. She still didn't know where she could be at despite the effort there.

"I'm in this hospital...that's all I know..."

The others looked at each other, continuing off with the questions.

"...do you not know of the Tokyo Settlement?" Euphemia asked with her hands clasped together and leaned over on the bed, the brunette looking up at all five of them, blinking as she was trying to process all of this.

"Tokyo Settlement? What?" This was the time Cornelia and Euphemia exchanged looks. It was a time to worry. Guilford and Dalton also shared a look, but Xavier seemed to be the only one that had fun with all of this.

"You don't know of Area 11?" Asked Cornelia

Anselm shook her head. "Never heard of such a thing."

"The One Month War?" Asked Dalton

"There was a war with that name?"

"The Holy Britannian Empire?"

"What?"

The silence grew again and all that the brunette could do was look at the shocked faces of her visitors, seeing them shift and sighing from the news of this one person not knowing about such things. Before Cornelia had asked another question, Anselm spoke.

"If it's not much to ask, how do you know my surname was Anselm?"

This time, it was Xavier that had the answer and with his answer, so came an article of clothing in his hands with a name tag so it seemed.

"You were wearing this when you came here. Maybe this will trigger something." He finished, letting the girl take it from his hands and looked down and up from every angle. The patches and design on the uniform were to turn heads, especially with the three that were in the military.

The young woman looked and saw the patch that was in some strange flag design. To the Britannians, it was an odd idea of a flag. But to her, it did trigger something as she held her breath for a few seconds and started to move her fingers to grip the uniform. It was her country's flag. The country that she had decided to join the military for...she remembers that, but not her first name. Why is that? Maybe she bumped her head a little too much before she woke up.

"This flag...my country's flag..." She said softly, but loud enough to have been heard.

"What country?"

' _Oh what was the name of the country again? Something something America I think.. The blank blank of America...Oh, I got it!_ "

"...The United States..." She replied softly, still looking at her flag. Again, everyone but Anselm exchanged looks. Everyone seemed just as, if not, more confused than her.

"If you say I'm who I am. I'd like to return to my nation at once."

Okay, that's one way of saying it.

* * *

Unfortunately, the job of Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy were calling and now that they knew the young woman wasn't going to go anywhere, the four promised to return to the hospital again the next day and this time with a map to show where in the hell this United States is at. Everyone had done their own little research, especially Xavier who was very curious on what was going on with some functions of Anselm's (that is what everyone had decided to call her for now) brain. He figured it out since they've done a scan. The Hippocampus is a crucial part of the brain that involved with the memory of said person. According to the doctor, there had been trauma inflicted on her head, possibly causing her amnesia on why she seemed so hesitant on answering some of the questions she'd been asked.

The young woman befriended the Britannian doctor, asking about the date and what goes around the so-called Tokyo Settlement. It was somewhere in the near end of March of the year 2017 of the Imperial Calendar. The ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire was a man by the name of Charles zi Britannia. And apparently, Anselm met two of his children. Xavier seemed to share the same first name, but prefers being called Xavier.

"I made a fool out of myself in front of members of a royal family...great.." she muttered.

"Well, you didn't honestly know," Xavier chuckled, taking his time to check on the young woman not just as his patient, but as a friend. "Given your situation, that would have been a free pass. Though, I've never quite met anyone with a case like yours. It's quite interesting to talk to an amnesiac."

"I prefer if you talk to me like I'm an actual human being and not an experiment."

"I apologize. Though, I'd say you're very lucky as well. If you were a number, you wouldn't have gotten an easy pass with the new Viceroy and her Royal Guard."

"New Viceroy?"

"That's correct. Princess Cornelia's predecessor was her younger brother, Prince Clovis, was murdered supposedly around the time you were found. Since the incident, Cornelia hasn't been too fond of the Elevens or Honorary Britannians here."

Anselm nodded, silently giving her condolences for the two princesses that were in the room yesterday.

' _What would it feel to lose a family member?_ ' She asked herself, curiouser, but pushed such a thought out of her head.

"Now, it's time for your lunch!" Xavier chimed, seeing from the corner of his eye the nurse walking down the hall and with a tray in her hands that was to be Anselm's food. To the eye, it did seem delicious, but she wouldn't know for sure until she tried it. So she tried the Miso soup first. There were a few dishes in the hospital that they decided to use for nutritional reasons that were from the Elevens. That was another fact that she learned - the Japanese were now called Elevens.

The soup tasted great, but as she moved to the main course, a simple grilled chicken with two pieces of bread with lettuce and tomato. And as a little dessert, a cup of lemon pudding. One bite of the chicken and she made a scowl. The lettuce didn't really help to rid the taste in her tongue and she pushed the self-made chicken sandwich and moved on to the lemon pudding, which tasted much better. A little sweet, but better.

Xavier chuckled and made a mental note to tell the others that the young woman despised three things: chicken, lettuce and tomatoes.

* * *

Like they had promised yesterday, both Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia came back along with Dalton and Guilford to check up on Anselm and they might have came at a wrong time since she was force feeding herself with the tray of food that was laid in front of her and from her expression, she tried to wash out the taste with apple juice.

"You've must be very hungry if you kept eating all that food despite it's taste."

"The pie was the only good thing...the rice was a bit undercooked.." She said, drinking more of her apple juice. Apple juice is now her friend.

"You must have done quite a lot in just one day Miss Anselm." Cornelia asked with a small smile curving her lips. Anselm turned her head and put down her glass.

Xavier straightened up and bowed lightly.

"Well, the doctor here kindly told me of the date and what exactly is the Britannian empire." She smiled nervously, playing with one of the loose bandages wrapped in her hand. There were still the small ones on her face from cuts on her lips and cheeks. To her today, she realized that her right leg was put in a cast and her slash wound at her hip had to be sewn back. Her forehead had a bandage wrapped around too since she was bleeding from there.

"Good. The more you know about your surroundings, the better. Guilford, the map please." At the call of his name, Guilford, the man wearing the glasses, walked toward Cornelia's side with the map in his hands. They laid it down in front of the young woman as she sat up again as best as she could. She didn't see much difference of the map - the continents still looked the same, but some of the border lines of the nation's she'd come to know barely even existed anymore. Instead, three different nations seemed to interest more. Not only that, the continent and country of Australia seemed to stick out as well.

"What's the difference between this map and one that you may have known?" Cornelia asked, waiting patiently for Anselm to answer.

"Most of the countries I know...their country borders are gone. And Australia, it's marked grey."

"Australia is a permanent neutral country."

"Oh. Or maybe no one wanted to deal with living within a country that has poisonous almost everything." That earned a few laughs as Anselm looked at the map more.

"There's three superpowers here.."

"Correct. This here," Cornelia pointed to the familiar continent of North America, "is the mainland of the Britannian Empire. Now, to our west," She pointed again to the familiar country of China, "is the Chinese Federation."

Anselm nodded with the new information.

"And lastly, this here," her finger slid across to land on Europe, "Is the EU. These are the three superpowers of the world."

Three super powers. Two more than what Anselm would have been used to in her country or world.

"Now, show us where this United States is." Cornelia asked as Anselm used her finger to trace invisible lines across the mainland of the Britannian Empire.

"North up here would have been Canada and south would have been Mexico. And here at the east coast, that's where Washington D.C is - the capital." Anselm explained in detail and then went on to what the states were and mentioned most of their capitals. Not only that, she went on to say of the international relationships the US was in on. Needless to say, they were all in a bit of shock in how detailed her story had gotten. She showed no sign of lying to the Britannian Royal guard.

"Well, it may be that way where you're from, but here, our empire's capital is Pendragon. Right here." Cornelia pointed to the region Anselm noticed was southern California.

"A capital named after the legend of King Arthur...fitting actually," muttered the young woman as chuckled.

There was talk about Anselm's situation, Xavier explaining quickly that she couldn't remember her memories so well, but it wasn't permanent. Anselm would be experiencing quick flashes of her past if she was lucky and soon she'd remember. To the young woman with amnesia, this made her smile; the memories that she had been blocked from would return soon. Not instantly, but soon. The sooner she remembers, the sooner she wouldn't trouble anyone, but it was also for her selfish desire in wanting to know what exactly kind of person she was. Did she have someone waiting for her?

"That's wonderful, right Anselm?" Euphemia exclaimed toward the bandaged woman as she nodded.

"Yeah. Soon, I'll be able to stand on my own two feet again. And if me being a pilot is true, then I'd like to go back into service, maybe."

Euphemia clenched her hands together again, a rising fear overtaking her body as she looked at the word exchange between the others and her new friend. Worry, that was the current emotion, worry for her new friend even though she hasn't set her foot off the hospital bed yet.

"Ah! Before I also forget, I went through some light reading," Xavier pulled out a few notebooks that seemed to have already been used from all that writing Xavier must have done, "And went through a lot of books to give you a name. You're free to look and read it, but my personal favorites are the ones circled in the front."

Anselm opened the first notebook and saw the first name that was circled.

"Levi?"

"Levi Anselm. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Xavier smiled.

"Levi Anselm, huh? It does sound nice actually."


	2. The Guest

_**((A/N: I'm very happy that there are people that enjoy the story. Even if it's just a little, it's still enough for me. Again, thank you. I'm just as excited about it as a few of you are. I was a bit nervous of putting this out in public for quite some time and the first chapter was an edited version of a rough draft (it was horrible. it was the opposite of what it became.) The title of the story was after listening to a An Cafe song - The Hero Without a Name; one of the opening songs to the Darker than Black anime. And I was thinking about making a male oc, but I've seen and read enough of them and wanted to do something different. hahaha.**_

 _ **Besides, I love a good story of a girl crossdressing and then goes through some adventures. I blame Hana Kimi (it's a manga and a Japanese, Korean and Taiwanese drama) for this. Alright, let's go see how Levi is doing now.))**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER II | The Guest**

* * *

It was lonely.

Lonely, yes, but no way of feeling as such since it was still foreign for her to think of such an emotion. A week ago, she was christened with the name Levi all thanks to a new friend and her doctor, Charles Xavier and it were brief moments that she didn't feel too alone in the world. Soon came the time he would have another patient.

Lonely.

Despite all of it though, Euphemia, the pink haired princess of Britannia, would come and visit Levi from time to time and they were never any dull moments. Yes, Levi may have no clear recollection of her memories, but those would come soon enough. Euphemia wouldn't have been able to visit everyday since she has her duties as Sub Viceroy and Cornelia was occupied in dealing with insurgents and Japanese guerrilla groups along with Dalton and Guilford. There was good news in all of this, especially from Euphemia.

Every time she arrived, there were news books in which Levi took her time to read and notebooks were given to her to write down a few things.

"Here Levi," Euphemia said, setting a new set of books and one more notebook that the brunette looked up, flashing a small smile at the pinkette that just recently entered the room.

"Thank you, Euphie." said Levi, "I can't thank you enough for getting these for me." She finished and reached over for the new stack and grew excited over the new subject she was going to read, astrology. A few days ago, Levi accidentally called her by her nickname that Cornelia called her. Levi apologized, but Euphemia didn't mind at all. She was perfectly find with it since Levi was a dear friend.

"By the way, how long are you going to come here without an escort. Your sister will be furious." Levi crossed her arms as Euphemia started to giggle.

"Once you're out of the hospital silly. I want to be the first one to take you around the settlement and we'd go shopping together." Euphemia radiated a small smile that Levi soon couldn't help herself, but smile along with the pinkette. Euphemia may have smiled, but she then turned her eye to Levi's hands, seeing that each inch of skin was slightly covered by bandages and placed her hands on top of them. Levi looked down towards her hands, seeing that the pinkettes hands were slightly smaller than her own.

 _'She must have been raised delicately...probably sheltered and doted on a lot...that's why she smiles a lot.'_ Levi may have no prior knowledge of any type of love, but it seemed that this 'love', the warmth of comfort was radiating from Euphemia's smile and her hands. She had a good heart, something very rare in any world and something very precious that can be easily lost.

"And your wounds? They are getting better, right?" Euphemia continued the conversation, looking back into Levi's eyes that were closed before Euphemia began to speak again. The brunette seemed to be thinking about it as she took one of her hands to scan her face, flinching lightly when her hand scarcely touched her cheeks. She tried making her hands into fists, the pain seemed to be tolerable when she succeeded.

"They're getting there. Face is still tender, but I'll live." Levi smiled it off, "The blood transfusions gave me a bit of strength and the food. Though, I would be able to live without the food. It's making me even more sick." Levi chuckled, not hearing the footsteps of the bespectacled doctor coming into the room with his arms crossed.

"I make sure you're well fed and this is the thanks I get?" Charles teased as the two girls jumped from surprise and all Levi could do was pout, smiling nervously.

"Not to mention, those stitches and bandages. I can always remove them if you're in no need of any of it." He said, taking some scissors to cut up some of the bandages. He kept on teasing while Levi profoundly apologized. Euphemia laughed, making Levi lightly punch her arm in a playful way. After the teasing, Xavier bowed at the princess before turning back to Levi for even more regular checkups.

"Congratulations, Levi. You're getting your leg and arm casts removed sooner than you'd think! About two weeks or so. But like I said, these things take time and I'd hate to use too much of the latest Britannian medicines." Xavier clicked his tongue, wholesomely looking at the charts and the latest x-rays of what the arms and leg looked like right now. Levi, in the meantime, watched until Xavier clicked his tongue again, smiling.

"Good news to that as well. The week you first woke up, you asked if you can go outside?" She replied with a nod.

"Well, not that your health has stabilized, you're now free to go to the gardens with her highness for fresh air."

Levi smiled, instantly brightening up once Euphemia had decided to join in; unable to contain her happiness she felt when she know could take the brunette outside.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go now!" Euphemia jumped up, clasping her hands as she rushed over to hand Levi her clutches and helping her get off the bed slowly, but gently enough that Levi wouldn't be in pain

"Be careful you two. Might I suggest the gardenias? They're exceptionally beautiful this time of year." Xavier suggested while opening the door for the two women. Their figures disappeared as at the closing of the elevator doors. While making their way toward the garden, a scarred man wearing a maroon colored uniform with the cream colored cavalry trousers and black jack books appeared, coming down the hallways.

That man was none other than General Andreas Dalton and in his hands was a beautifully arranged bouquet of Gardenias as he then imagined the look of the woman's face when he handed them to her. Knowing a little about her, they both decided to have become good acquaintances after finding some middle ground on their beliefs.

He made a turn to the room that Levi was in and instead of her resting on the bed with her usually reading a book, jotting down a few notes from what she had learned or watched t.v. The bed was empty and the small smile that he had one was replaced with a small frown, quickly noticing the white lab coat of Xavier, who seemed to be whistling a little tune as he passed the entrance way, writing on the clipboard. The violet eyed doctor noticed the somewhat brutal looking man - thinking that he'd never the general ever carrying a bouquet of flowers. To him, it was a bit unusual - but the pleasant kind. After that glimpse, he turned back to the clipboard.

"How do you do, general? It's been a while since you visited the hospital." his eyes didn't look away from his work. Dalton set the bouquet down, making his way toward Xavier.

"Where's Levi?" His deep baritone voice echoed through the room as Xavier smile grew into a Cheshire like grin, stopping his pen from writing down anymore.

"Not far. Her healing process is running smoothly, which I didn't think would heal this quickly. Her casts will be coming off soon and there's still a bit of tenderness around her face so there's no more worries of her being too fragile." The young doctor cheered, receiving an odd look from the scarred man to which Xavier waved off.

"That's great and all, but where exactly is she?"

"In the garden with Princess Euphemia." He quipped and the general just stopped, looking as if an age old question has been answered. He wasn't that surprised that the pink haired princess has grown attached to her new friend that she would often sneak out of the palace just to visit her. Dalton was just relieved that she wasn't hurt or had Cornelia find out that she went out the palace without an escort. Lord knows that Cornelia would turn the world over just to find out where her younger sister was at.

After hearing where she was, the general made his way out the room while the doctor was watching with a playful smile on his face.

"He's acting like a father with his daughter. It's positively adorable." He said.

* * *

In the garden, the two females sat on a nearby bench after Levi started to grow tired, the fresh breeze sweeping through them. The fresh air did Levi some good since she was tired of smelling that ultra clean bleach or sanitizer scent most smell at a hospital. What Levi wanted was for something else to look forward to once she got out the hospital. She already had the shopping spree she and Euphemia were going to partake. Levi's attention were towards the Gardenias - better than what Xavier had told her they were.

After a few moments of silence, Euphemia clapped her hands together and smiled at Levi, beginning a new conversation.

"So, how much have you remembered since the last I visited?" Levi know what her friend was asking of her. This conversation always popped up since it was Euphemia's way of helping Levi out in remembering who exactly was she before her incident. Levi reluctantly agreed, seeing that Euphemia was only trying to help. Usually, some memories occur when she slept, making her keep a separate journal that Euphemia bought for Levi. With that journal, Levi was able to write about whatever she dreamed about.

"The year was...2017 A.D. I was recently promoted to first lieutenant for something and I was about to find out until I was cut off by another memory." Levi paused to think more about what she saw, thinking quickly on what she had written down not too long ago before she forgets again.

"A woman suddenly appeared. The strange thing about the woman was that she was looking out a window, still and alert - waiting for somebody to pass by."

Levi finished explaining to Euphemia all that she could remember what she wrote down on her journal and then explained to her that she might read off of the passage right after they finished walking around the garden. Euphemia agreed, already unable to contain her excitement for more knowledge about her friend. The young princess has already found out that Levi was in her mid twenties, having graduated high school and went off to enlist as soon as she got out. She seemed to excel in physics, but Levi had a committed hobby for creating codes, for example: book ciphers. With the said talent, she taught the princess a few of her tricks by using one of the notebooks she completed in writing whole. The brunette never saw a person more excited than the pinkette when she decided to learn the new skill of making and solving book ciphers.

Around Levi, there was this aura about her that Euphemia couldn't point out other that the fact that she had certain skills that not everyone knew about. She already seemed so amazing given by the fact that she has survived a massive amount of blood loss and a possible savage attack from whomever made her get in such a state. Did Cornelia, Guilford and Dalton know about Levi's skills? To an extent, possibly. She seemed to surprise everyone every day.

"This is almost as exciting as the story you told me about the plane you piloted. There's not a lot of fighter pilots around since most decide to use knightmares."

Before Euphemia continued, a shadow blocked their sunlight and the two slowly turned their heads to see the scarred general known as Dalton look down at them, especially Euphemia since he was giving her the look that read "you're lucky no one knows you've snuck out of the palace. again".

"So, you remember your time you were a pilot." The general said, making it seem more like a statement than a question. He slowly glanced at Levi, remembering the state that she was in when he first saw her lying on the bed unconscious and when she first woke up, saying that she was just taking a nap. Bull!

The first thing that the general noticed about Levi was the color of her eyes. Yes, he did know she had rose colored eyes, but at first, they were a dull value. Now, he saw the difference easily since they seemed almost radiant and full. He also saw this little mischievous twinkle that he knew for sure that wasn't there when he last visited.

"Yes. Also, I thought you were busy with paperwork or battle plans with Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford." Levi responded and slowly stood up despite Euphemia's small protests and also enabling Dalton into helping the young brunette stand up. Levi playfully pouted and lightly pushed on the general's arm, laughing lightly.

"I'm not an old woman. I can stand on my own just fine for at least a few moments." She said, making her two companions smile.

"Well, I was, but I decided to use my break to see if you were doing fine. Apparently, I didn't have much to worry about since Princess Euphemia seemed to be visiting you quite often."

"Actually, this is the third time this week."

"And you wonder why your sister scolds at you for disappearing most of the time." Levi muttered, concerned slightly given that she knew just how protective Cornelia was with Euphemia. That got her wondering slightly if someone cared for her just as much. Oh, the wonders of being an amnesiac.

"That reminds me for whatever reason, when will you be getting your casts off?" Dalton chimed in, taking the conversation back to Levi's medical condition. Just before Levi could go and explain what Xavier had said to her, Euphemia, happy as can be, clapped her hands together and went on to explain.

"Xavier said her casts will be taken off in two to three weeks depending on how she'll heal. Also she might be released after that week, but depends on the healing." Levi was impressed that Euphemia was able to memorize it all. She couldn't remember what he said most of the time. To this, Dalton was relieved. It won't be too long before Levi will be discharged and then having to live her life somewhere else; she'll be just a regular civilian.

Well, that would be the case if Euphemia haven't had some sort of attachment towards her and she didn't have temporary amnesia. They're still unsure if she was dangerous or not. As for the facts of this other country or world she's from, Dalton and the others still had their doubts and the only one that seemed to believe Levi was Euphemia.

"You have any plans once you're released Levi?" Dalton asked, Levi tilting her head in confusion, but ultimately shrugged her shoulders.

"I was thinking of entering the military. I'm afraid I don't know how to do anything else other than pilot a fighter jet."

* * *

The leg and arm casts were officially removed and the first thing that Levi thought of doing was to wash off the remaining odor coming from her arm and leg. Dalton and Euphemia arrived to the room just as Levi was finishing up a show on the tv, at the edge of her seat without knowing the two Britannians were behind her, doing their best to hide their amusement of the usually poised Levi. The show was about a girl who was accidentally inseminated, the sperm donor being from her boss while she's engaged to a police detective.

It was a sight to see considering Levi was always with a book.

At the end of the show, it showed a news report from another recent campaign to find more terrorists groups. Levi almost forgot that this peaceful place was in the middle of a terrorist problem. She remembered how some nations happened to have the same.

Turning around and surprised at her visit, Levi explained how she regained almost half of her memory, but most of it revolved around the time she was in training and the rest of her promotion, having the Britannian general and the princess to know her more. She shared the story of how she rode her first plane and the promotion from a private to corporal and to Lieutenant. Her predecessors were either forced to retire early due to serious injury that would put them out of commission or KIA - killed in action.

Putting aside the military talk, the three friends shared their personal interests in music. Levi was relieved that Euphemia brought their said music with an MP3 player which was easy to use. Dalton and Levi saw that the princess was trying to make Levi as welcomed as possible.

Even with the similarities, there were their contrasts as well. For example, the Britannian A.t.b calendar. The Gregorian calendar, which was the most internationally used calendar, is 55 years behind on what the Britannian calendar showed. It would have been the 1960's right about now. That wasn't an all too good sign for her if she remembered all her history back in high school. She asked about a lot of things, anything related to the military was discussed with Dalton and with the guest appearance of Cornelia and Guilford, who happened to drop by moments later. Cornelia only came when Levi made progress and boy did Levi make progress.

"So you followed a different calendar where you're from?" Cornelia asked, getting a nod of agreement from Levi, who was seated across from her with Euphemia sitting right next to her while Guilford was standing behind Cornelia and Dalton behind Levi and Euphemia.

"Yes, it would be around the early 1960's about now using the Gregorian calendar." Cornelia hummed in response, still unsure to believe all this. The others and herself included searched for any papers and I.D. from various missing persons and MIA files both military and civilian. Days of searching and they found nothing. No information about this woman - appearing straight out of air and with every other day Euphemia visited Levi at the hospital, she'd tell much more about Levi, making her out to be a long time friend instead of a stranger. Euphemia was making Cornelia believe the recovering memories of the amnesiac, but an ounce of doubt from someone that appeared to come out of science fiction novel. Either way, she had to test her to see if she'll do more harm than good or not under her supervision.

' _She did say she wanted to go into service,'_ thought the Britannian princess, hatching up an idea.

"Say I do believe you, Levi. What will you do then after you're all healed up? We can't let you go since we still know little to nothing about you."

This came to a slight shock for Levi, expecting something else. But Cornelia was right.

"I don't know if you all remember, but as we all talked for the first time once I woke up from my coma, I said that I wanted to go into service. To join the military... I still haven't changed my mind, your highness." Levi looked into the viceroys eyes, determined and having no choice of what else she could do. And these four people including Xavier know about her memories she regains - a lot of information that doesn't apply to what history depicts here. Because of an act of kindness from her younger sister and some convincing, she wasn't dead. She owed her life to the people that saved her from taking her last breathe. Service withing the military is where she'll have a chance of repaying them and along the way earn their trust.

And for her own personal reasons, to find out more who the hell was she and if there was anyone that knew her.

Cornelia, seeming to be satisfied by her decision, gave Levi a small smile.

"Will you swear your loyalty to Britannia? Will you swear your loyalty to me? Will you swear your loyalty to Princess Euphemia?"

"If I had to choose from saving my own skin or your highness's, I'd give up my life in order for you and Princess Euphemia to live on." There was no hesitation; Levi being all too sure to do exactly what they tell her to do - as a thank you.

Not soon afterwords, Xavier had come in, wearing a smile and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Looks like everyone is here. That's good since Levi is now free to go." Xavier gave off a cheery attitude about it all. Yes, he would be sad to see Levi leave since most of the nurses had taken a liking for the brunette, himself included since they always enjoyed the conversations - going off topic on a few things which made it more enjoyable.

Apparently, there a few steps to follow whenever one wants to get discharged from the hospital.

Luckily, everything went smoothly.

And before Levi knew, she was inside a limo headed to the palace where she was first discovered at.

* * *

Surprise wasn't even the right word to describe the awe in which Levi was in right after she saw the palace first hand. The only palace that could possibly compare to it would be Versailles; Levi was given a little heads up before she arrived, finding out that it was Cornelia's predecessor and brother that thought of the decor.

"Are you that impressed?" Dalton joked, taking in Levi's expression.

"You guys do know of moderation, right? It's in the dictionary." Levi commented, earning a chuckle or two.

"Clovis always did have certain tastes for decor." Euphemia said, following her sister and the two men followed behind with Levi in between the two groups. The halls were enormous and they didn't stop walking until they reached one of the many guest bedrooms.

"This will be your room. It's close to Guilford and Daltons in case you need help adjusting." Cornelia explained, letting Levi walk into the room taking it all in. No more white walls, but instead of a calming midnight blue. The bed was slightly bigger than the one from the hospital, a bathroom that looked like it belonged in a masters bedroom, a small bookcase with a queen anne wing chair beside it and all six feet away from the fireplace. It looked like one of those rooms in the period dramas!

"It's beautiful." She set her bag on top of the bed, smiling at the viceroy's direction.

"You're our guest until we get you the uniform of my royal guard, which won't take long. Just to be sure, you'll be helping Princess Euphemia out with her administrative duties until your cuts and bruises on your face heal. Will that be a problem?" The viceroy smiled, pleased at her new subordinates reaction.

"No, your highness. Thank you very much."

"Thank me by doing your job well." With that, Cornelia made her exit, followed by Guilford. Dalton and Euphemia stayed behind, waiting on Levi since they were the least busy and volunteered in giving the brunette a brief tour of the palace. At least the places that were of mere importance. They would also be the ones to accompany her for dinner when the time came.

"Now that that's settled, some formal introductions are in order," Dalton chimed in, bringing the two women to attention. He motioned to Euphemia, Levi turning towards her direction. "May I introduce to the third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Sub viceroy of Area 11, Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

"But you can just call me Euphie. We're practically friends now." Again, the contagious and sweet smile that Euphemia was known for. Dalton chuckled and introduced himself next.

"And I'm General Andreas Dalton." He offered his hand to Levi, Levi taking no time to grasp it while wearing a smile.

"Levi Anselm."

After a while, Dalton took back his hand from the exchange.

"Alright now, let's give you the complementary tour and after that, we'll go to dinner."

* * *

 _ **((A/n: and done~!**_

 _ **I was literally winging this and feel as if I was writing a filler chapter. The chapter may feel like it's going everywhere, at least that's how I look at it. Which is why I appreciate what you guys think and critique it as much as you like. I would have updated long ago, but I've been busy with my music appreciation class, college transfer class and psychology. You know, it's all my classes. Probably because I'm a huge procrastinator.**_

 _ **Thank you classical music for getting me through this chapter.**_

 _ **Wouldn't it be strange if Guilford and Levi just interact straight off when they first meet? I mean, right now, they are a bit weary of each other, but see each other briefly. But that will change after a few more chapters. Levi is close to Euphemia the most, liking the comforting aura that comes with Euphemia. Haha. Best friends.**_

 _ **About the calendar and music, I was doing research and that's what I found. ha.**_

 _ **Review, like, follow. I don't know, do what you guys do best! Until next time.))**_


End file.
